Tous pour le comics
by Pandibitch
Summary: Une sorte d'histoire un peu d'amour entre Beth et Liev.


**Hey hey hey. Ici votre Pandibitch préféré, enfin je pense. Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour vous offrir un nouveau One Shot sur un youtubeur qui mérite d'être plus connu que ça. Au lieu de vous laissez mijote, je vais vous révélez le nom de l'heureux gagnant, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Son nom est… J'ai envi de faire ma pute donc je ne vais vous révéler le nom que aux cours du One Shot. Tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est le seul nom masculin qui est cité et puis si vous ne l'avez pas bien vue ou quoi que ce soit je vous le dirai à le fin. Je préfaire vous prévenir, ci le texte pique les yeux c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas montré à ma béta car je voulais lui faire une petite surprise. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas et désolé pour l'orthographe ).**

**0o0o0o0o**

Beth. C'est son nom, Beth. Et ça, c'est son histoire. Elle avait le teint asse pale des cheveux noire des yeux vert émeraude des joues légèrement rosé et des lèvres rouge comme le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. C'était une fille asse simple, ayant toujours la même routine qui lui avait permit de rencontrer des personnes plus ou moins célèbres mais cela faisait 2 mois quel n'avait plus vue personne mais le 22 novembre, elle sorti comme à son habitude à 15h de chez elle sans savoir qui cette fois ci, elle allait rencontrer et c'est à l'angle de sa rue, qu'elle le vit. Un homme, la vingtaine, châtain et les yeux foncé. Au moment où ils se croissaient, ce fut comme le temps c'était arrêté. Il n'y avait plus que leurs 2 regards. Des regards froid, méprisant, vide et pourtant si doux. Puis ils continuèrent leurs chemins respectifs, intrigués par la rencontre que chacun venait de faire. 1 jours, 2 jours, 3 jours. Au bous de ces 3 jours, la jeune femme se demanda sans cesse qui était-il mais quant à lui, des le premier jours, elle l'intriguai. Elle avait un visage si fin, des yeux magnifique et elle paraissait si mystérieuse qu'il ne pue s'empêcher de la dessiner dans ses comics et de se crée toute une histoire avec elle et pour ensuit les mettre sur Internet. Une semaines et le 11 décembre il était temps pour nos 2 protagonistes de enfin ce parler, en tous cas c'est ce que l'un d'entre eux avait prévu de faire ce jour la. Comme à leur habitude, ils se virent à la même heure et au même endroit mais cette fois sauf que cette fois ci, le jeune homme ce plaça devant Beth.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

\- Beth et toi ?

\- Liev.

\- Liev comment ?

\- Liev Victorovitch.

Un temps.

\- Je sais se que tu fais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais que tu dessines, que tu me dessines. leurs paroles étaient froides, saccadés.

\- Tu sais plus de chose sur moi que moi je moi je sais de chose sur toi.

Il se mit à pleuvoir.

\- Vien chez moi, on pourra discuter. » proposa t'il.

Beth fit un signe d'accord et tous deux se dirigeaient vers la maison qu'occupait notre protagoniste masculin. Arrivé chez lui, il vit un signe de doigt pour montré à a jeune fille ou elle pouvait aller pour déposer ses affaires. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. En entrent dans la pièce, elle ne vit presque rien et la seul source de lumière était un peu plus loin devant elle. Elle alluma la lampe et observa la pièce ou elle se trouvait : sur les mur se trouvait multiple dessins et affiche et sur le bureau en face d'elle se trouvait des croquis, des crayons, des feutres et autre matériel de dessin. Puis Liev apporta 2 tasses de thé. Puis ils discutaient pour mieux ce connaître 1 heures, 2 heures, 3 heures puis vint le moment ou Beth devait partir mais ce n'était pas ci grave car pendant tous ce temps passé ensemble ils avaient crée des lien très fort et tellement fort que chaque jour qui suivit leurs rencontre, ils se vis.

24 décembre

Ils s'étaient retrouvé cette fois si dehors car il avait neigé et sur le sol ce trouvait au moi 8cm de neige. Liev était arrivé le premier, ce qui n'était pas à son habitude. Quand Beth arriva, elle avait l'aire pas très bien. En effet elle marchait collé au muret elle semblait anéantit. Liev se dirigea vers elle et l'amena au milieu de la rue.

« Tous vas bien ? » demanda t'il inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas. Une larme perla sur sa joue, puis deux, puis trois. Liev, inquiet, déposa sa main sur la joue de Beth et avec son pousse, commença doucement à caresser la joue de la jeune fille. Les larmes arrêtaient de couler et le regard émeraude de Beth alla croiser le regard de Liev. Les deux visages se rapprochaient peu à peu quand des goutes pourpre vinrent tachés la neige immaculée. Le corps de Beth gisait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle a aimé. Ce fus une douleur insupportable pour Liev qui chaque 22 novembre, va apporté des rose rouge comme les lèvre de sa bien aimé.

**0o0o0o0o**

**On se retrouve car oui, c'est la fin. Je sais vous êtes déçu mais toute les belles chose on une fin. Donc comme vous l'avez compris, ce texte est pour**_** Liev Victorovitch**_** et non pas pour Beth car je sais pas qui c'est, elle est juste sortit de mon imaginaire. T'as peut être pleuré, j'en sais rien mais pas grave. Tchouss**


End file.
